The Counting Game/Transcript
(Opening shot: fade in to a long shot of Tracy flying through the air during the day. She slowly comes forward and goes off the bottom of the screen, before the view dissolves to a set of hills. The camera pans slowly to the left revealing the Tarrytown Airport observation tower and the runway as Tracy comes in for a landing.) Narrator: It was another beautiful day at Tarrytown Airport. Tracy had finished making all her deliveries early, and now, it was time to have some fun. But what? (She heads for the main hangar and enters it.) Suddenly, she saw something very unusual...'' (Cut to inside; just near the screen is a cart with a group of blue flowers in pots, six total. Tracy approaches.)'' '''Flowers in pots, all lined up in a row. '''Tracy: What are these doing here? I think I'll count them to see how many there are. Narrator: Would you like to count them, too? Why don't you count them with Tracy? (As Tracy starts counting, a blue number superimposes itself over each flowerpot, one by one.) Tracy: One...two...three...four...five...six! Narrator: There were six flowers in pots. (Herky and Jay Jay come into view from behind.) Herky: Oh! Look, look, look! I found six flowers, I'll count them!'' (Herky starts counting; one by one, each number turns red.)'' 'One...two...thr-r-ree...four-r-r...five...six! That's our last number. ''(trills) I win the game! '''Jay Jay: Alright, Herky! You win! Herky: (trills, flies around) Yippee! (Brenda walks up to them.) Brenda: Hey! guys. What game are you playing? Herky: We'r-r-re playing the Counting Game. Jay Jay: Yeah, it's the best game, ever! Tracy: The Counting Game? How do you play that? Jay Jay: The first player has to start with the number 1 and find one thing. Then, the next player moves on to the number 2 and has to find two things that are the same. Herky: Then, the next player-r-r has to find thr-r-ree things that are the same. Oh, it's fun! Jay Jay: If a player gets a number and can't find that many things that are the same, then that player loses and has to leave the game. Herky: And the winner is the last player to stay in the game. Brenda: Well, what if you get stuck on a number? How much time do you have to find things? Jay Jay: You have one hour, or else you lose. Tracy: Um...what's an hour? Brenda: Come here, let me show you.'' (She goes over to her cart and picks something up; in close-up, she holds up a big clock.)'' 'See this clock? It has twelve numbers. (Extreme close-up of it; she points at each number one by one, the red circle surrounding it flaring briefly as she mentions it in turn.)'' One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten...eleven...twelve. Tuffy and Revvin' Evan Big Jake, Savannah, Old Oscar and Snuffy '''Savannah: They're playing the Counting Game All: Lot of things that we could fi-i-ind, In the Counting Game. You got your numbers, I've got mi-i-ine, In the Counting Game. Tracy: 1 and 2... Jay Jay and Herky: That's what you do! Tracy: And 3 and 4... Jay Jay and Herky: Then there's more! Tracy: 5 and 6... Jay Jay and Herky: In the mix! Tracy: And 7 and 8... Herky: They're gr-r-reat! All: And then with 9 and 10, We've nearly reached the end. And then after we're done... Tracy: After me! All: We'll start over again with number 1! Tracy: Yay! All: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11! Counting things the same With the Counting Game! With the Counting Game! With the Counting Game! Tarrytown Quarry All: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11! Tracy: And 12! Counting things the sa-ame, We found some things the sa-ame, Counting things the same With the Counting Game! Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts